republic_of_canadafandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Guide
Explore Urban, Rural and Wild Canada Canada is the world's second largest country, and spans an incredible 9 million square kilometers. Throughout this vast country, varied climates, geography and land features make Canada a country with so much to offer in natural beauty. With just 35 million people, most of them concentrated in a few large urban areas, Canada is one of the most sparsely populated countries in the world. Filling in the gaps, however, are sublime forests, thousands of lakes and rivers, mountains in east, west and north, beaches on the coasts and bustling cities filled with modern attractions and comforts. These geographic wonders and diversity have made Canada one of the best outdoors-adventure locations on the planet. Tackle intense hiking and skiing in the Rocky Mountains in the west or the Laurentian Mountains in the east, or travel through dense rainforests on the country's west coast. You could also spend a few hours wandering the country's thousands of beaches or paddling a canoe through rivers and lakes. Cities have lots to offer as well! Toronto, the nation's capital and largest city is a modern cosmopolitan metropolis with theaters, museums, sporting events, concerts, markets and shopping, and everything else a urban explorer could want. Make sure to visit Montreal, the second city of Canada to experience Gothic cathedrals, many museums, historic riverside storefronts and an Olympic park from when the city hosted the Summer Olympics. Vancouver and Calgary in the west have much to offer as well, from rodeos to seaside cruises and luxury dining. Travel Easily Canada is a wonderfully easy place to travel, however, the country's vast size can make long distances an inhibitor for travelers looking to check off as much as possible. Nevertheless, Canadians have made visiting their country easy and worry-free. The country isn't a place where you will encounter many on-the-road frustrations: buses and trains proliferate in urban areas, especially in the east and the far west, and are efficient and on time. Roads are in good repair across the country; ATMs proliferate where people are found and pickpockets and scam merchants are rare even in the largest cities. When in the wild and outdoor areas, be sure to watch for wildlife. Although Canada is home to rattlesnakes, bears, mountain lions and moose, the fauna of the country is breathtaking to behold. This decent country is where you can relax, explore, and make the most of your vacation. Getting There Canada is an accessible country, with its 5 large cities evenly spread across east and west. For Americans coming from the south, the long border between Canada and America allows for many different border crossings throughout the border. For Europeans flights from Toronto and Montreal can be inexpensive and usually are no more than 10 hours. For Asians, flights to Vancouver are the shortest route to the Canadian west coast. Air Canada is the country's flagship airline, and is renowned for its quality of flights and service. Accommodations Private hotel rooms generally begin at $70, and are usually accompanied by complementary wifi, depending on the quality of the hotel chosen. More rural locations or cheaper hotels may not be as high of quality. Free breakfast is available most of the time. There are many campgrounds throughout the country with rates as low as $20 per night. Transportation Getting around Canada can be easy if you know what to do. The country has a vast system of roads and highways, though highways in remote or rural area may be only two-lane roads. This can make for slower travel than Americans or Europeans may be used to. Multi-lane highways are generally only found in more populated regions of the country, such as the southeast, southwest or Calgary-Edmonton corridor. Public Transportation is very important in Canada and is fairly cheap. City bus single-ride fares average $1.50 with no transfers. ViaRail, a nationwide government operated transit system operates large buses, high speed rail lines and commuter rails. Large Greyhound-style buses are accessible and cheap, with single-ride tickets between cities in populated regions never exceeding $20. The high speed rail system is modern and efficient, with fares averaging only $25, even for longer trips. The Toronto-Montreal trip, a common trip between Canada's two largest cities, usually costs only $25 for a 4 hour high speed rail trip. Gas prices can be high in the country, and though driving is the most common form of transportation in much of the country, prices can be up to $1.50 per liter in cities. Rural prices tend to be cheaper, around $1.15/liter. This is significantly higher than prices in the US, but is similar to what Australians pay for gas and cheaper than European prices. Bike rentals are available in most larger cities, with daily rentals averaging $15 per person. Flying is often expensive, so booking far in advance is recommended. Survival Guide & Important Information From a practical point of view, Canada is easy for tourists to negotiate. One of the two official languages is English, so Anglophone tourists will find no language barriers in much of the country. In the east, French is widely spoken as the only language, especially in the populous eastern province of Quebec. Around a third of Canadians speak French as their first language, and many in rural Quebec can only speak French. For European tourists, this can be easy to navigate, but for Americans and British tourists, the language barrier can be a challenge. Canadians generally are welcoming to outsiders regardless of language, however, and many people will help you in navigating in English and French speaking areas. When to go The majority of Canada has cold winters, and temperatures can be brutally cold even in the populous southeast. Vancouver and Vancouver Island in the far southwest remain warm throughout the year, and temperatures rarely fall below 40 degrees. Because of the harsh winters, visitors are encouraged to visit during the summer months, which begin in late May and last until early October. The west coast experiences rain all year round, and much of the coast is covered in rainforest. Alberta and the prairies are dry during the summer and warm. Ontario and Quebec experience warm summer continental climates with periodic rainstorms and have generally warm summers. The Maritimes on the Atlantic coast have climates moderated by the Atlantic ocean, with milder winters and summers, though winters are still very cold. Christmastime and New Years are large celebrations as is Canada day on July 1. Accommodations may be sold out during these times. Visa and Passports Citizens of most countries can enter Canada as a temporary visitor with just a passport for short visits. There is no need to obtain a visa for short term travelers. The period of stay for temporary visitors is 70 days. On no account should you overstay your permission to be in Canada. Visitors are allowed to enter on the basis of tourism, sports, visiting friends or family, or business, but may not undertake paid employment. Citizens of Australia, the UK, Ireland, New Zealand, South Africa, Papua New Guinea, and Jamaica may extend this stay by another 70 days at Canadian immigration offices if the arrangements are made 10 days ahead of the 1st expiration date. Additionally, people from Somalia, Syria, Libya, Yemen, Iraq, Iran, Palestine, Egypt, Oman, the UAE, Lebanon, and Jordan are not permitted to visit Canada under any circumstances. There are no immunization requirements for entering Canada, as no diseases are purely endemic to the country. Anyone planning on undertaking paid work, study, or volunteer work in Canada should obtain a visa from a Canadian Embassy before arriving in the country. Tourist Information Outside Canada, travel books are readily available in the US and other countries. Information can also be obtained from branches of the Canadian Travel Bureau (CTB). The CTB offers information about Canada through its website, brochures and booklets. In Toronto, Montreal, Calgary, and Vancouver, the tourist information centers of those cities can offer suggestions on tour itineraries as well as sightseeing opportunities. The knowledgeable staff of these centers can also arrange attraction and hotel reservations within the cities free of charge should the visitor choose. Staff can also assist in navigating and purchasing transit passes. Most towns and villages have tourism centers (large or small) that can offer assistance when touring the local area. Booklets and pamphlets can be requested in English, French, German, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and Korean throughout the country. Other translations will have to be bought. Admission Prices and Hours of Operation Admission fares can be expected at museums, but rarely exceed $18 a person. Admission to cathedrals is generally free. Some museums, especially in smaller towns can be free. Hours of operation are generally uniform throughout the country, with many businesses, museums and government buildings opening at 8am and closing at 6pm. Businesses, museums, aquariums, zoos, and technology centers are generally open every day of the week, with reduced times on Sunday. Many attractions are closed on national holidays, such as Christmas, New Years, Easter, and Canada Day. Public Conveniences Toilets in Canada adhere to Western standards, though some are better quality than others. Bathroom access is similar to that of the United States, and is free of charge in public facilities, though businesses facilities are expected to be only used by patrons. Hand towels are generally not provided, though blow driers are commonplace. Public rest areas are found alongside highways, similar the the American system. Traveler Expectations Visitors with disabilities can expect to be relatively well provided for thanks to Canada's extensive disability-related legislation. Public facilities are requires o offer some way for wheelchair bound people or tohers with trouble climbing stairs to access the building, so these facilities should be fairly accessible to visitors travelling with disabilities. Large private facilities often have accessible facilities as well, but more rural locations with few funds sometimes lack these facilities. Children are welcomed all over Canada and taking children into restaurants and other places poses no problems. Many attractions offer discounted rates for children which are generally half the adult rate.Though travelling on public transit can be easy, and children under age 8 ride free, it is best not to bring small children on transit during rush hour. Senior citizens will sometimes recieve discounts to different attractions, but do not count on this as it is not found everywhere. The general safety of Canada and ease of transport makes the country a popular destination for senior travelers. There is a good deal of acceptance and tolerance for same-sex couples in Canada, and they are unlikely to encounter any problems, especially in the large cities. Same-sex marriage is completely legal within the country, and the great majority of Canadian attitudes reflect full acceptance into society. What to bring Casula clothing is acceptable nearly everywhere, and even fancier restaurants will not fuss if casual clothes are worn. However, it is custom to be dressed formally when attending such restaurants or other formal events. Western formal attire is the norm throughout the country. Hats, especially wide brimmed hats, cowboy hats and baseball caps are common in Canada, and many people where them when they go out. Pack lightly during the day, as many train and bus stations have many steps. However, many stations have lockers you can rent to store you belongings. These lockers are found at almost every major transit station throughout the country, provided and secured by ViaRail.Canada runs on 100 volts AC like the USA, so outlet adapters will not be necessary for American travelers. Responsible Tourism Canada is an extremely environmentally conscious society and littering is not only frowned upon, but can earn people heavy fines and even jail time, depending on the offense. Recycling bins are found in every corner of the country, and people are encouraged to recycle liberally. Canada has a strong industry based around re-using recycled materials, and many products in the country are made from recycled material. Canadians maintain high standards of hygiene, and improper bodily care is seen as offensive and unacceptable. Coughing and blowing your nose is not acceptable in Canada, though the public know that sneezing and some coughs cannot be helped. Eating on the go was once considered taboo, but with busy commercial lives, this has changed. Many older people, however, would still never engage in such a practice. If entering a private residence, it is customary to remove one's shoes, and not doing so is considered extremely rude. The principle is to not contaminate the clean house with dirt brought in from outside. In all other public areas, however, shoes are the norm, and not wearing them is considered odd and unsanitary. If visiting a church or cathedral, always remove your hat and never dress in shorts. Etiquette and Language Smoking is generally not common in public areas, even outdoors, though some Canadian men will enjoy smoking a cigar or pipe on occasion, often with friends. Smoking in restaurants, stores, public transportation, and museums is illegal, though pubs and bars are often fair game. Smoking in rental cars can ear you heavy fines. Tipping practices resemble those in the west, and are often met with gratitude by the recipient. However, tips are not designed to supplement income as it does in America, so workers are less reliant on tips than they are in the US. Body language is similar to that of the west, and it is impolite to point at someone or not look at someone when having a conversation. Talking loudly is extremely rude, as is talking about personal matters in public. Pushing and shoving is extremely unacceptable, and people are expected to maintain personal space boundaries. Assumption of knowledge in English is generally not viewed as harshly as in some places, though Francophone Canadians prefer communicating in their native tongue, and may look down on visitors who do not make an effort to blend in with the culture, which includes the language. Foreigners who demonstrate knowledge and respect for French in Quebec are respected by natives, as Canadians are proud of their English and French linguistic heritage. Respect of Nature and Country The national anthem and flag are held in very high regard in Canada, and the country is patriotic. National flags are displayed from all government buildings and schools, and it is unusual to find a business without a flagpole flying the national flag. Additionally, each Canadian province and territory has a provincial flag that is often flown alongside the national flag. Any form of disrespect toward the flag or national anthem, especially by a foreigner, can be expected to be met with sharp verbal criticism. Nature is held in high regard in Canada, and many of the country's unique plants, animals, and geographic features are considered national treasures and symbols of the country. Disrespect towards nature and parks can expect to be met with similar outrage. Entering protected sites or harming animals can earn travelers jail time, as well as jeopardize their safety. Canadians are an individualistic people. Though societal conformity is seen as a positive, people are expected to live their own lives and make their own choices and mistakes, and to learn from these mistakes. Group mentality is not found within the country to a great degree. Canada prides itself in its progressive culture toward women, and the country was one of the first to give women the right to vote. Foreigners are expected to act the same way as native citizens and uphold Canadian values. Visitors from Islamic areas should be warned; Canadians do not look kindly on the wearing of full body coverings, especially in conservative Alberta and Quebec. People who wear these full body coverings can expect to be bothered by stares, unfriendly attitudes and even refusal to associate, as Canadians view this as an extreme form of oppression of women. The Burqa is completely illegal in Canada. Canada's immigrant community is well integrated into society, so most non-Europeans can expect little in the way of racism. Handshakes are standard greetings. Meeting Canadians Meeting Canadians can be a unique way of getting to know the country. Many Canadians are very welcoming to visitors, and the country consistently ranks among the best places for tourists and visitors. Canadians are proud of their country, and throughout the nation are proud of their culture and especially their democratic tradition. Canadians love to share their cultural history and and the country's natural beauty to foreigners.